


Coma

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Demon Poison, FebuWhump2021, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I really have no idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: alec gets critically injured on a patrol, and the gang doesnt know if he'll recover
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 9





	Coma

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the title sucks, enjoy

Izzy watched in near slow motion as a demon stabbed her older brother. 

She shouted, watching as Jace keels over. 

Clary draws a rune on her palm and the demon bursts into flames. 

“Why didn’t we start with that?” Izzy demands. 

Clary frowns and runs over to Alec, Jace following close behind. 

Jace grabs his  _ stele  _ and starts drawing  _ iratze _ after  _ iratze _ on his arms. 

“We need to get him to the Institute.” Clary says. 

“Can you get us a portal?” Izzy asks, kneeling next to her brother. Clary nods and draws a rune in the air, creating a swirling vortex. Izzy and Jace lift Alec between them and the four of them walk into the portal. 

***

Magnus storms in five minutes after they start bandaging Alec’s wounds. 

He goes straight to Clary, who explains to him what happens. 

Izzy watches as Clary hugs Magnus, and then looks down at the ground as he heads over to her. 

“Magnus.”

“Isabelle. How is he?” 

“Clary didn’t tell you?”

“No.” Magnus fidgets with the rings on his fingers. 

“He’s in critical condition. The stab wound is deep and infected with demon poison. Magnus, if there’s anything you can do-”

“Of course.” Magnus smiles, a dimmed down version of his bright self. 

Izzy points him in the direction of the infirmary and Magnus practically runs to help Alec. 

***

Clary has been watching Izzy pace back and forth for the past hour or so. 

Jace had gone to get a gash across his face looked at, leaving the two girls alone in the Institute. 

“When do you think Magnus will be done?” Izzy asks, wringing her hands together. 

“Iz, for the tenth time, Magnus needs time to do his warlock magic. If anything, it’s taking longer because Magnus is literally unable to accept defeat. Trust me, Alec will be fine.” Clary responds, her answer a well oiled machine, since Izzy has asked the same question nearly fifteen times. 

Both Izzy and Clary hear the footsteps at the same time, and Clary stands up to join Izzy as Magnus walks in.

“Magnus, is Alec okay?” Izzy asks. 

Magnus looks up at her with weary eyes. 

“Isabelle, I’m so sorry.” 

Clary freezes. 

_ No _ . 

“Magnus, what happened?” Clary demands. 

“The demon blood was in his bloodstream for too long. I did a few spells to try to get it out, but Alexander’s body needs to reject the demon blood naturally. And I don’t know how long that will take. I’m going to call Cat, and see if she can do anything. Until then, we wait.” 

Izzy gapes at Magnus as he pushes past them, walking out of the Institute. 

She turns to Clary, tears forming in her eyes. 

“He’ll be alright, Izzy. He’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part two once february ends, i promise!!!
> 
> if you liked this please check out my other works and come say hi on tumblr, @ angelwiththeblue-box
> 
> please leave kudos and comments
> 
> xx


End file.
